


Another Morning Gone

by Minalinsky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Study, Extreme Pining, F/M, Romance, pokkupikku, you can tell that I love porco lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minalinsky/pseuds/Minalinsky
Summary: Porco Galliard realizes just how selfish he is whenever he locks his eyes on her. In their fleeting time, what could they possibly find together? It’s a question he’s willing to answer, even if it means forgetting the rules of their cruel world. Besides, he could never live with himself if he never told Pieck Finger those three simple words.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Pieck
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	Another Morning Gone

**Author's Note:**

> It's been over two years since I've written for my first fandom, Attack on Titan. I've been a loyal manga reader since then, but Season 4 starting really got me back into it! Of course, that meant it was time I write a new fic. I absolutely love Porco Galliard and Pieck Finger, and their relationship is one of my favorites. I've noticed there still aren't many fics of them out there, and I am at my best writing for underappreciated couples! I hope everyone at pokkupikku nation enjoys this one! It's quite lengthy for a one-shot, but I had fun writing it. Here's to more pokkupikku fics!

Porco looked back at the tracks his plain brown shoes were leaving on the fertile earth below him. He was making his way back to the pavilion where all of his fellow cadets gathered. He anticipated a stern talking-to from Marcel for being so careless with his shoes. Anything that Marley gave them was to be treated with care; whatever mess he made would be his to tend. 

In his heart, he could care less. Then, why did he look back? Porco shook his head and stared ahead. Tired eyes were looking his way. He almost fell to the ground from shock.

“Oi, Pieck!” he shouted, sliding his feet to keep his balance. He wobbled forward, to which the dark-haired girl caught him by his hands. 

“You need to look where you’re going, Pocko,” said Pieck with a mellow expression on her small face. She held onto him longer than Porco had anticipated. A peculiar wave of heat colored his cheeks a shade of red; he ripped his hands away from her.

“Don’t call me that,” reprimanded Porco. He glanced to the side, not sure what to say.

Pieck approached him with an inquisitive look. “Where were you? Zeke wanted me to find you.” She scanned his figure, eyes drawing in on his dirty boots. “Your shoes are covered in dirt, and it’s only morning. We still have today’s training.”

“I know that,” he quickly said. Porco brought a hand to scratch at the back of his neck. He couldn’t understand why it was so difficult to make conversation with her. It wasn’t always like this, however. Passing her by was easy, as all he had to say was a simple greeting. Yet when they were alone like this, their only company being the singing birds that flew on by, the world seemed so much smaller.

Suddenly, Porco could feel a push of pressure against his face. Pieck had poked his nose with a lazy laugh. The lamest things always pleased her, and teasing Porco was one. For some reason, he didn’t find it to be all that bad.

“I like your nose,” she giggled, bringing a closed hand to her mouth. Porco raised an eyebrow at her. There was no reason to quiet herself so half-heartedly. There was no one around them.

“I think we should get back to the pavilion,” suggested Porco. He began to walk ahead of her, leaving her to stand by her lonesome. Pieck was quick to follow, however, and she stayed close by his side.

“You still haven’t answered my question,” pressed Pieck. Porco noticed how she was playing with her own hands behind her back. The corners of his mouth rose. Why did he find it so endearing?

She leaned forward, her dark curls framing that peculiar face. Her cheeks were round, pushing against her eyes in a smile. “You’re staring, Pocko, but I want to play a game with you.”

“What game?” He grimaced at that accursed nickname, but Porco decided to go along with whatever the mischievous Pieck had in store for him.

“If I guess correctly, then you need to give me one of your sandwiches for lunch.” she challenged, slyly.

Porco stepped back in stern rejection. “That’s not going to happen, Pieck. You know those are my favorite.”

“Then, I’d like to finally find out why you like them so much. Come on, it’ll only be one guess.” she urged with a teeth-showing grin. Somehow, it was always enough to convince Porco of anything; he gave her a hesitant nod.

Pieck stopped in place. She turned on her heel to come face-to-face with Porco. Her perceptive eyes drew across nearly every inch of his stiff body. Having her so focused on him made a lump form in Porco’s throat. Why did he have to feel that way as she made her inspection? Was that sweat dripping down his neck? And why was his heart clenching so hard against his chest? Porco hoped he wasn’t sick. He couldn’t afford to skip training when that irritating Braun was giving him so much trouble.

Pieck’s eyes began to glow. “Aha! I figured it out,” she announced. A single finger rose. She pointed it to the collar of his shirt. Puzzled, Porco peered his eyes below. To his dismay, there was a dusting of crumbs. He flinched.

“You went to the market to fetch a snack. I think you should save your allowance for something better than sandwiches.” chuckled Pieck.

“That’s too bad…” he said. Porco dug a hand in one of his pockets, revealing a wrapped strawberry sweet. “Looks like I get to keep my lunch, but I--” He stretched his hand to Pieck. His nerves got the best of him, as he couldn’t look her in the eyes. “I got you this, so don’t worry. You still get to eat something.”

For once, Pieck was the one in shock. Her mouth formed a perfect circle. It was quick to pass, being replaced with an affectionate smile. She took the treat from Porco’s hand with her own, the other patting him on his light brown hair. “Thanks, Pocko. You can be sweet sometimes.” Her tone was warm.

Pieck made quick work of the wrapping. Thankfully, there was a bin nearby to discard it. She tossed it, making the shot. Pieck stuck the treat in her mouth, the filling leaving marks on the corners of her mouth. Porco was quick to notice. He was hesitant at first, but he boldly reached a thumb to swipe away at it.

“Don’t eat so carelessly, Pieck,” he softly scolded. Porco wanted to sound sterner, but he found that his words were without confidence. “I only got something for you,”

Pieck didn’t mind his close contact. She kept nipping at her treat as she spoke. “Why only me?”

Porco stalled for an answer. He hesitantly said, “No one else likes the strawberry flavor as much you,”

She raised a brow. “But the bakery has other flavors, too. You know Annie likes that pie with--”

“Fine! I wanted to get you one… for no particular reason at all. Just--” Porco stepped away from her with a shade of crimson painted across his face. “Just quit asking about it, okay?”

Pieck closed her eyes and nodded. “I understand, Pocko.” She split her treat in half, motioning it toward him. Before he could protest, Pieck shoved the treat in his mouth with a laugh. “I understand,” she repeated.

His teeth had a vice grip, and Porco chewed at it thoughtfully. When Pieck walked off to a patch of shade, he soon followed her.

“It was supposed to be yours,” he grumbled, sitting right by her.

Pieck pulled her knees toward her chest. “I like sharing things with you.” She finished what was left of her flaky strawberry-filled pastry. She watched Porco finish his half. “I think what I like is spending time with you, Porco.”

He almost choked at her words, and Pieck reached out to him in concern. With a hard swallow, he was able to safely get his food down. “You do?!” he managed to squeak out.

Pieck’s worry was quick to disappear. Porco was just being his sheepish self, but she found it peculiar that he only acted so around her. “Of course. I like it. You’re good to have around.” She liked the way he seemed to have perked up, so she added, “Besides, I get nice things from you.”

“Is that the only reason?” asked Porco, biting the inside of his mouth.

She shook her head. “It isn’t, but I think one day we’ll be fighting alongside each other.”

Maybe, thought Porco. Pieck would surely inherit the Cart Titan; that was a fact that all of his fellow cadets knew. Being something like Zeke’s pupil put her in such a prestigious position. A question formed in Porco’s mind. Feeling brave, he decided to ask her.

“Why do you want to be a Warrior?” 

Any ounce of playfulness was carried off by the wind that swept on by. Their hair danced around their faces. Pieck removed her gaze from Porco, looking toward nowhere in particular. “For my father. He’s been sick ever since my mother left this world.”

Even in her dark eyes, Porco could spot something glowing within them. Her resolve was just that strong; he thought it was beautiful.

Porco caught himself. There he goes again, thinking about how extraordinary Pieck Finger is. Miraculously, he was able to find his words for her.

“Do any of us ever think about ourselves?” He posed the question while looking up at the sky. Porco kept his hands on his knees. “I guess that’s what true Warriors are: selfless.”

Pieck adjusted her sight to look his way. “You could say that,” She sounded solemn.

Her gaze felt intense. Somehow, it always brought out the truth from Porco. “I think--” He brought a hand to rub at his head. “You’re the only one who thinks I’m not a complete jerk-- at least, you and Marcel do. He is my brother, after all.”

“Pocko,” she started with. Pieck got to her feet, turning her hand so that her palm faced the blue above them. She extended it to Porco with a smile. “It isn’t because I know who the real you is,” When he took her hand, she beamed at him. “It’s because you know who you are,”

He held onto her. “Then, who am I?”

Pieck closed her eyes with a shrug of her shoulders. “Only you know! For now, you’re just the boy who gets me treats. But maybe one day you’ll be my partner. I’m looking forward to it. I think we’d make a good team. Wouldn’t you say so?”

_You’ll be my partner._

_One day._

Her words… they sounded so pleasant. They made Porco go warm all over, and he knew hiding it from Pieck would be near impossible. Still, he allowed for this moment to transpire in the way he desired it.

“Yeah, I do, too,” he said in an almost whisper. Their hands, one pale, the other tanned, were fascinating to Porco. He thought they looked rather nice together. They weren’t intertwined for long, however, as Pieck pulled away. 

“Don’t just stand there!” she called out to him, waving the hand that once was in his. “Zeke _did_ tell me to find you.”

Although his feet seemed frozen in place, Porco was able to get moving. It didn’t take long to catch up to her.

Pieck quickened her pace, but she had one last thing to say to her kind friend. “Thanks, Pocko,”

He once again ignored that nickname, replying in the process. “It was nothing, Pieck,” affirmed Porco.

As they made their way back to the pavilion, the sun seemed to have climbed higher and higher up the sky. Reaching its peak only meant one thing: it was afternoon. Porco found himself mulling over Pieck’s words. He wondered if the _one day_ she mentioned would ever be within reach.

Maybe. Perhaps. Hopefully. Yet, as Porco knew, their world had never favored words like those. It was afternoon; another morning gone.

* * *

Porco kicked his foot against the ground with the thrust of his right leg. He gritted his teeth each and every time his foot tore away at the soil. The setting sun was blazing on him like a candlelit flame. 

Nothing made sense to him. How could the army possibly pick that weak Reiner Braun to be the Armored Titan? It was as good as his, thought Porco. He believed he did everything he could to crumble and pick apart whatever determination that little shit had left. It wasn’t enough.

_I wasn’t enough._

Porco shook his head. If that’s what Marley truly thought of him, then there was little he could change. It was all a matter of pride. After all, Marcel was rightly given the Jaw Titan. The Galliard name was now safe; that should be more than satisfactory for Porco.

_It isn’t enough._

He forced a grunt with every kick. Porco’s body would jolt forward, his arms swinging in stride. His next target was the cobblestone that made up the building close to him. Porco had no qualms with the pain nor the scuffs it would leave on his shoes. None of it mattered. 

_I don’t matter._

“Pocko, calm down.”

Porco couldn’t hear a thing. He slammed his fist against the wall, seething at the scratches it marked on his calloused knuckles. 

“Just listen to me, Pocko,” 

This time he did. Pieck was behind him, her arms wrapped around him. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck. He could feel her hair tickling at his hot skin. Porco’s eyes went wide.

“You can be upset, but I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” she spoke against him. “Calm down, if only a little bit.”

Porco looked down at his bleeding knuckles. Shame dropped in the pit of his stomach, making his throat form a lump. He could barely answer her. “Did I deserve the Armored more than Reiner?” 

Porco swallowed thickly. “Did I, Pieck?”

She shook her head. “You know that’s not up for me to decide.”

“I know!” he interjected in a shout. What was making his eyes prickle? Porco gnawed at his bottom lip. “But I don’t know why they would pick him. They’re making a mistake.”

Pieck patted his shoulders. “Keep it down, Pocko.” She stepped away from him. “Neither of us can change that.”

His back was still facing her. Porco tried wiping the blood away, but he quickly stopped. It was a fruitless endeavor. “I’m sorry,” he suddenly said.

Pieck frowned at him. “You’ll need to clean your hands--”

“I’m sorry,” repeated Porco, interrupting her. He sighed before he turned around to look her in the eyes. “I’m sorry that we couldn’t be partners,”

Pieck went taut. She inhaled strongly. It seemed as though her entire body was being held onto tightly. “Is that why you’re so upset?”

Porco glanced down, a shadow darkening his face in the gloom. “One of the reasons.”

Now Pieck will only have a mere thirteen years left of her life; what about him? What good was a life plagued with loneliness? All of his friends would be gone… his own brother.

Pieck approached him. She had gathered herself so that she could instill hope in her dear friend. “Don’t give up, Pocko. You know how things are… we can’t ever be sure of what will happen.”

Porco clenched a fist at the sight. Pieck would be gone, too. 

And so, he began to play with the idea of telling her a certain something.

“Pieck, I--”

She patiently stood there, waiting for Porco to finish. She didn’t remark on how much he was struggling. Pieck was emitting compassion.

He couldn’t do it. Not with her staring so sweetly, nor the way dusk’s colors made her into a pretty painting. Porco mouthed a “Tch,”, thrashing his head to the side.

“Pieck, thank you.” he managed. 

Pieck had no need to pry at him. Being her perceptive self, she let Porco’s words drench her in sentiment. Rather than continuing their conversation, she motioned at him to follow her lead. There was no more need for dirt or cobblestone walls when there were far better ways to let reality settle its troublesome self; as always, he matched her.

Today wasn’t their _one day_. Not yet.

* * *

The heels of Porco’s military-grade boots thumped against the wooden floors of his quarters. It was a sound so familiar to him, much like the sound of his inhales and exhales. It would echo in his ears for hours to come. Day and night. Morning and dusk. Seemingly, it was all he knew.

Porco shut the door behind him. The creak played in disturbance. He wanted to wince. Fighting against it, he made his way to his bed. The sheets were still even and clean, quick to be ruined by his aching body. He fell backward.

A mere few days have passed since he consumed that poor girl with the devilish name, or so they told him. It was the girl that killed your brother, they said. The details were all left to Porco’s imagination, one that envisioned sharp teeth piercing at human flesh. Digging deep, a visceral bite that crushed bones and rang cries of agony. It unwillingly played in Porco’s mind. He could feel his heart slamming against his very chest at the thought. His breaths increased in great speed, hands quivering like a frightened bird’s wing.

When he emerged from steam and gore, the world was a hazy white. After the fact was a feigning memory. In time, the world regained its color. Porco could recognize the shades of his everyday life. Blue was for sunny days. Red was the blood he drew when summoning his abilities, both from himself and his adversaries. Purple puppeteered the grey clouds of dusk. Black would somehow shine in the eyes of someone dear; Porco was especially fond of it.

As he stilled atop his bed, Porco felt the strong desire to see black. He craned his head upward to view the ebony night from his window. It was one of those nights that even moonlight couldn’t puncture through. Porco wondered if even one star was out there. Never this sentimental, he sighed to himself. That curse was already getting the best of him with how wistful he was being. Eventually, something so dire would become another passing thought. 

Eventually… Why was that word so prevalent? Porco shut his eyes only for the door to open. They went wide. He shifted his weight to his arms so that he could see who entered.

“Pieck,” he said, alarmed. She nodded at him.

“I hope you don’t mind the company,” she spoke. Pieck had a crutch by her side.

“Having trouble walking?” It was the first thing that came to mind, an obvious answer waiting for him. Pieck nodded once again, to which a bold Porco responded with an outstretched hand.

“Then, you can lay down for a while.” He was staring at the docile Pieck, but Porco darted his eyes to his hand. He went static from how forward he was being. Quickly, he stood. “What I meant is that _you_ can get on my bed.” Porco gestured to it. “See? It’s all for you.”

Pieck wasn’t at all shocked by Porco’s little fit; in fact, she chuckled to herself. “You really haven’t changed, Pocko,” Closing her eyes, she said, “But you didn’t need to do that.”

Porco blinked once or twice. “I didn’t? Wait, you--”

Pieck approached him with an amused look on her face. “Pocko, if I decide to walk over to your room, then it means that I want to spend time with you.” She shrugged off her crutch, letting it hit the floor with an audible _thud_. With an impish smile, she let gravity bring her into Porco’s arms, knowing full well that he would catch her without hesitation. 

Porco took a step back, overwhelmed. She slumped against him so easily, but he was still taken aback by Pieck’s sudden dismissal of her own balance. It didn’t surprise Pieck whatsoever when he began to scold her.

“Oi, Pieck! You can’t just fall like that!” He was admonishing the top of her head as she had her face buried in his torso. It made Porco go red. “Hey, look up at me,” he demanded, though he was certainly lacking in confidence. Pieck’s light laughter made his chest vibrate. 

She peeked one eye at him-- a dazzling black. “Don’t scold me, Pocko,” she nearly whined, but playfully. “What’s wrong? You caught me, hmm?”

“And what if I didn’t?” he retorted.

Now both of her eyes were looking his way. “You’ll always catch me,”

How unforgiving, thought Porco. How could she just waltz in his room and make his stomach churn so violently? Porco reprimanded himself. He knew what he felt for Pieck. He’s heard the word countless times, but it was something too selfish. Now he was a Warrior; he couldn’t think so selfishly. Neither could Pieck.

Porco bit his tongue. She was being cruel to him, acting like this. If something like logic truly ruled his mind, then he would’ve let her go. Instead, his hands found themselves on Pieck’s back. He brought them both to the side of his bed. He sat there with her laying next to him.

It was quiet for a nice little while. Porco let his hand roam Pieck’s hair, combing through it, absentmindedly. He could’ve sworn that she was humming at him, but he looked on at the floor instead. Porco wanted to say something, not knowing what. He didn’t want to mention the mission that she just came back from. The plan to secure the Founding Titan from Paradis had failed spectacularly. There was no need to hear that from any Marleyan official. As soon as Porco was chosen to inherit the Jaw Titan, he knew their plans went under.

They selected a second-rate Warrior candidate. He didn’t need to know anything else.

“I’m cold, Pocko. Can I have your coat?” 

Porco snapped his attention back to Pieck. He hesitated before removing his coat, sighing as he shuffled out of it. His slender yet strong arms were exposed to the cool air of his room. The white undershirt he wore did little to keep him warm, but Porco had no qualms about it. He knew why, yet he dismissed it as always.

“Thank you, Pocko,” said Pieck, pressing it against her chest. She sighed as he did, drawing his attention. There was an almost longing sound to it, something that Porco tried pushing to the back of his mind. Grasping at straws wasn’t going to get him anywhere.

At times like these, Porco found himself asking her questions.

“Pieck, if you never became a Warrior--”

She interrupted him. “I wish you didn’t inherit the Jaw Titan.”

Tension ruled Porco with an iron fist. His pupils dilated, his mouth going agape. “Is it because you don’t think I deserve it? Am I still not enough, Pieck?”

“You know that’s not what I think.” She exhaled before continuing. “It’s what you think.” she corrected.

Porco scoffed. “It’s what Marley has always thought of me. Why else would they have picked Reiner over me? I’m the better man. That’s… that’s what I believe.”

Pieck wrapped her fingers around his coat. “Then don’t put words in my mouth, Pocko.” She brought the coat to cover her mouth; the only thing Porco could see were her eyes-- black. They softened at him. “How do you think I feel?”

Porco shifted his body to the side, swinging his leg over the bed so that he could lay. He was on his side, Pieck right next to him. She seemed so small in comparison. Those days where they could meet eye-to-eye so easily had long since passed them. That was in a physical sense, of course, for Porco could read Pieck’s thoughts as if she was an open book-- a book he could read over and over again.

His smile was a falsehood. “Thirteen years isn’t enough, huh?”

“You deserved to live your life happily, Pocko.” Pieck’s voice was muffled by his coat, yet he could still clearly hear her. Not one ounce of doubt plagued her tone. It was drenched in melancholy, making Porco frown.

“Whether I inherited a Titan or not… that wasn’t going to happen,” he admitted. Unwillingly, a hand made it to the top of her head. Porco ran his thumb and index finger through Pieck’s dark hair. There was more to say, certainly, but he couldn’t find the words.

Pieck lowered his coat, revealing her pursed lips. They distanced as she whispered to Porco, “Are you happy now?”

He let out a breath of air, something close to an uneasy chuckle. “I can’t say that I am, Pieck. You only have six years left.” 

It was a sadness quite difficult to spot, but Porco could see it in her. Lost in it, he did very little to quell it. It was a missing key that finally unlocked the box of sentiments that was kept in the deepest parts of Porco’s heart. 

Was it finally that _one day_? In search of that answer, Porco pressed on. 

“If _I_ was the one chosen for the Armored…” He realized how redundant he was being, wincing to himself. Porco could not comprehend how patient Pieck was with him. She remained steady before him, listening intently and warmly. He lost his train of thought for a moment, yet his resolve was potent enough to dismiss whatever uncertainty was left. 

“You and I would’ve had the same time left. I’ll live longer-- I get that, I really do, but…” Porco was so silent, so faint, that perhaps Pieck could barely comprehend what he was trying to say. This moment belonged to only them-- theirs. It was theirs, completely. He finally realized it when Pieck put her hand atop his.

Porco stared for what felt like an eternity. It was a sight he could remember vividly. It was a time when their small hands could match the other; now, Pieck’s barely covered his. Despite the difference, Porco still cherished it

Upon further inspection, Porco concluded that it was, in reality, the same. Nothing has changed. Not a single thing.

“What kind of life could I live without you in it?” It flowed like the most divine silk. Even so, he couldn’t meet her gaze. Pieck, that perceptive and intelligent woman, most definitely could find the answer behind his words. 

Did she, too, find the answer? Was it _one day_? Porco allowed himself to be selfish for this one precious moment. What damage could it do, to let his desire be known? Regret was just as dangerous, if not worse. 

_To Hell with regret. We’re both devils._

Surprise caused Porco to shift his sight to her. Pieck rose, her back going upright. Finally taking in her expression, he felt overwhelmed. 

Tears were threatening to spill, but she was impossibly far from looking sad. Pieck was somehow smiling at him-- the smile that Porco was always astounded by. Her cheeks pushed against her eyes that were half-lidded. 

Porco was alarmed at first. He did not mean to make Pieck cry. Worry infiltrated, as he immediately reached for her. She stopped him when she fell forward, crashing into him once more.

“You really are sweet, Pocko.” Her laugh was so light. “You always have been, but I think I finally understand something.”

His heart was beating at a tremendous rate. “Really? What is it?”

“You aren’t selfless enough to be a Warrior. I was right. I’ve always known that.”

“Huh? What do you mean by that?” His mind was in a frenzy. It was all happening too fast.

“But maybe that’s why we get along so well. I’m selfish like this too,” Pieck stroked a hand against his cheek, making Porco blush madly. “I can be happy when I’m with you.”

The truth was just a breath away. If there was a perfect moment for it, then this would be it. He would do what he should’ve done those seven odd years ago. Maybe then, he could’ve given Pieck even more of those happy days instead of letting countless mornings pass without them. Yes, that sounded right. Porco wouldn’t let another morning pass them.

His mouth opened to speak, but it shut too soon for him to say anything. There was an invisible hand gripping at his chest. It was just three words-- three simple words that have been on his mind for the better part of forever.

_I love you._

They evaded him once again. “At least we can be partners, right? You know, fighting alongside each other. You wanted that… remember, Pieck?”

She settled on him, leaning against his welcoming chest. “You’re right, I did want that, Pocko. Promise me that you’ll make the most of it because I will.”

A promise to each other… that was new, but Porco more than welcomed it. He fell short yet again. He would have reprimanded himself if Pieck wasn’t in his arms; thankfully, she was. Safe and close with him, his coat warming them both. The moon was offering an opportunity like no other, and Porco knew he would be a fool _not_ to take it. Surely, Pieck was too tired to travel back to her quarters. He would save her from that trip from the kindness of his own heart.

Oh, who was he kidding? Nobody; not even himself.

“I’ll make the most of it too, Pieck. I promise.”

_Certainly. Definitely. I will._

_We will._

* * *

The roar of the Jaw Titan’s palms against the rocky terrain shook the battlefield. It rushed and pranced with devastating speed, bringing calamity wherever its sunken eyes honed upon. It was a nasty storm of sharp claws and teeth. 

Porco was now familiar with the muddy territory of the Mid-East. Their forces, having developed technology that could better counter the power of the Titans, had waged war against Marley. It has been a four-year-long struggle, all coming to a head at Fort Slava. Marley has been extra precarious after having lost both the Colossus Titan and Female Titan in the Paradis Operation. It wasn’t until Gabi Braun’s stunt proved successful that he and Pieck were summoned onto the battlefield.

Porco knew what his duty was; he knew he would deliver like he always had. Proficient in his abilities as the Jaw Titan, he was a deadly assault force that could bring utter ruin. He was precise, most importantly. Still, Porco knew he was lucky to have Pieck by his side.

The Cart Titan was entirely unique. Quick like the Jaw, but its utility was unmatched among its fellow Nine Titans. Amazingly, however, was the shifter’s ability to harbor within their Titan for even months at a time. Even Porco couldn’t fathom it.

As he performed his duty, continuing his bloody onslaught, Porco wished that it could all be over. He knew the bloodshed would never truly end, and fooling himself would only be in vain, but he wanted it to be over. If he allowed himself to daydream, neither he nor Pieck would be crawling anymore or feasting on human flesh.

Besides, he was tired of seeing that unsettling face of the Cart Titan. Pieck was by his side, yes, but it really wasn’t the same to Porco… whether he would admit it to anyone _but_ himself. Even so, he carried on. 

The horizon was always in sight.

* * *

Scribbling away on parchment, Porco watched the clouds pass by through the window in his quarters. He was biding his time with something so menial. As insignificant as it felt, it was much better than what the majority of the last four years has been. Perhaps the pendulum of fate would swing in the direction of peace for the time being. Porco played no hand, so writing away it was, doing so with a sandwich to munch on.

Over time, Porco learned that silence wasn’t synonymous with loneliness. Turning his head, Pieck was still laying atop his bed. He figured that she was taking a nap, resting as he wanted her to; that she was. 

In the safety of their quietness, Porco smiled fondly at her. No one needed to see it, neither Pieck herself. He meant what he said about it being some time since he’s seen her, despite Pieck’s quick correction. She must’ve known what he _truly_ meant, but Pieck was always playful like that.

His lips began to form a line. Sometimes, even in their shared silence, Porco felt lonely. Trapped in a corridor that he fashioned himself with his own doubt. Something was supposed to change that night they spoke together, but it somehow remained the same. 

Without reward, Porco kept on repeating the same game of affectionate looks and close proximity. He wasn’t a young boy anymore who could afford to be smitten. Yet, he continued pushing through each and every day, hoping that the world would be a little kind to him.

A devil’s selfishness would get him nothing.

Now Porco was frowning, his expression pained and forlorn. It was a good thing that Pieck was asleep. She had no need to see him in such a pathetic state. 

Her lips were curved upward, as her entire being was in its peaceful trance of slumber. Pieck was at her most gentle and pleasant self-- a sweet sight to Porco’s eyes, but now it was becoming bittersweet.

Porco shook his head and forcibly removed his gaze from her. He couldn’t keep playing this game. His stubborn self hated being its sore loser, but not every game was meant to be won. If what was close to victory was what little time they had left together in their unforgiving world, then Porco would accept it. At least, they could fulfill the promise they made to each other.

The pendulum of fate swung-- it swung in a direction that Porco least expected it to, for Pieck cracked an eye open.

“Pocko, it looks like you could use some rest, too,” murmured Pieck. She hugged her arms against her chest, a warm invitation. Her mess of black hair and tranquil face was casting a spell on Porco. Fighting it, ignoring it, and denying it was an impossibility his aching heart couldn’t even dare to attempt. 

And so, their game went on.

Porco got to his feet, pushing his chair in. His cup and sandwich sat atop the desk, unfinished and no longer wanted. He moved away in his approach towards Pieck. It was the same motions as always, but he couldn’t hide the tiredness in his eyes; it was different from any kind of drowsiness that Pieck was familiar with. At that, she finally spoke.

“Porco, is there something you need to tell me?” 

He stopped walking. Porco’s sight narrowed on her, and only her. So, she was addressing him by his real name… not a trace of playfulness was in her words or mannerisms. This was the Pieck that could pick apart anything and reveal whatever truth she wanted or needed. Porco wondered which it could be, but it couldn’t be both.

Could it?

_I don’t matter enough to be either of those things._

And yet, an invisible force allowed for Porco to take those last few steps. Just when the sound of confidence could be heard from his footwork, the tip of his boot made contact with the bottom of Pieck’s crutch. He plunged forward from the loss of balance.

In a flash of a moment, Porco was suddenly looking down at Pieck. He managed to settle both of his hands on the bed, as to not crush her underneath him. Being atop her like this, their legs so close and breaths mingling with one another, made any and all of his composure slip away. Porco was bright red.

Pieck hardly had any reaction, much less flinch. Unlike Porco, however, she wasn’t burning from shame nor something similar. She was giving him that same sweet smile. Porco couldn’t fathom it.

“So there is something,” she whispered, scanning him. Porco’s breath hitched when her eyes fixed on his lips. “Do you want to tell me what it is, Porco?”

He was completely and utterly constrained. Porco started to tremble, the air shaking away whatever rationale was left within him. He hated trembling. He hated that Pieck had to see him like this. This wasn’t part of the game. He was supposed to be invisible; yet, she was feasting on this sight of transparency. Never has Porco felt so exposed.

Saliva forced its way down his throat. Porco tried steadying his breath. However, a sudden thought ran across his mind before he could catch it. It ran into the horizon; Porco could see what it looked like.

“Pieck,” He has said her name countless times, but this felt like the beginning to a story Porco left only to his wildest fantasies. He honed his eyes on her lips. “Can I kiss you?”

Black began to glow. The beginnings of a smile made the corners of Pieck’s mouth rise in genuine awe. For the first time, Pieck hesitated before speaking. Her tone could melt.

Two hands reached for him. “How long have you been waiting to ask me that?”

He gave her a weak grin. “Too long,”

But today was _one day_ , thought Porco. _It must be._

The answer no longer mattered when their distance closed. Pieck held onto him, and Porco leaned into her. With closed eyes, their lips met in divine bliss. He didn’t know how long something like this was supposed to last, but an innate desire for _forever_ made Porco move against her, letting a hand roam to cup Pieck’s cheek. She matched him by advancing her fingers to stroke at his undercut. 

The relief that swept throughout his entire being was unquantifiable. Every last bit of tension and doubt dissipated with each and every stroke of their lips. This, _everything_ , was worth each second he had spent in his corridor of loneliness. The key was hers, and Pieck had opened it. Porco was now free to roam a world where she was his, and he couldn’t be more grateful.

A thing called air prevented _forever_ , but Porco realized its importance once he began to feel lightheaded. This wouldn’t be their last, he now knew. As such, Porco parted from Pieck with a smile he couldn’t hold back even if he tried.

“You really had to see me like that, huh?” he asked.

“Like what?” Mischief was all over her. “I’ve had to for years.” teased Pieck, pressing a fingertip against his nose. “But you finally decided to be selfish, Pocko.”

He scoffed. “You seriously need to stop calling me that.”

“Or what?” The challenge was an easy proposition. Pieck raised a brow at him.

Before he could pitifully pout at her, Porco had but one final thing to ask of Pieck.

“For all these years… did you know…” He sighed in resignation. “How I felt for you?”

She chuckled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “It’s been so obvious since we were cadets, really. And you know, for the longest while, I thought I was being cruel with you--”

“You were,” he interjected. Porco unwillingly pouted before he could stop himself.

“Wait, wait,” Pieck was shaking her head. “Let me finish, Pocko.” She pulled him into an embrace. “You need to understand that I’ve always liked you, too. Even now, I still like spending my time with you.” She laughed to herself. “But I thought us being partners in battle would be enough, but then I realized I couldn’t call you _Pocko_ as much as I wanted to.”

How typical, he said to himself. Somehow, Porco found it just a little bit amusing.

“You must’ve been very disappointed,” He decided to play along.

“I really was, but it gave me an even better reason to be with you. But Porco, don’t think you were alone all that time. I was fighting that same battle, too.”

Porco peered up at Pieck. “Then, you shouldn’t be disappointed. You’ve called me that stupid nickname too many times to count; as you said, we were fighting the same battle.”

Her eyes lit up at that. “Ah, I get it.” She began to hum at him. “Thank you for keeping your promise, Pocko.”

“Well, you did too, Pieck,” 

Afterward, they indulged in silence for a few fleeting seconds before Porco decided to break it. Resting against her, he told Pieck just three simple words.

“I love you,”

As did she, with only one pure addition.

“I love you too,”

And so, whenever they were confronted by another day, they both knew that it was something that would belong to them. There was no longer a need to mull over what wasn’t theirs anymore. Such a thing as _another morning gone_ was no longer a threat. 

There was no such thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, do I love me some Porco and Pieck! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it (which was a fair amount). My spring semester starts later this week, so I am pretty grateful I was able to finish this before then. The last time I wrote for Attack on Titan was when I was in 8th grade, and now I'm a Junior in High School. I think my growth as a writer made this fic special to me. Anyway, I wish you all a good rest of your day/night! Much love. <3


End file.
